1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video editing system and others enabling editing of training video data suitable for training of counselors and teachers undertaking an important role in counseling and home learning of English conversation and the like based on the interlocutory form in a direct or indirect face-to-face state; and to a recording/reproducing method of visual information and others for, using as a search key comment information added at every display timing of visual information of a moving picture or the like, reproducing and displaying a desired portion of the visual information on a monitor screen.
2. Related Background Art
The need has been recognized in these years for improvement in teaching techniques in home learning, e.g., conversation in foreign languages such as English, Chinese, Japanese, etc. and for counseling on school refusal, unemployment, suicide, care for the elderly, and so on. On the other hand, the remarkable development of telecommunications technology has also come to permit one-to-one interlocution between remote places in these home learning and counseling through a network such as the Internet or the like.
It is the present status that the number of available teachers and counselors is not sufficient against increase of clients in the home learning and counseling, and there is an urgent need for increase in the number of counselors and others.
Meanwhile, e-learning with video and/or audio has also begun to actively be performed by making use of information processing devices such as personal computers and, particularly, utilization of visual information of video and others is directed toward applications in various fields including show business such as musicals and others, coaching in sports, self-learning, and so on. On the other hand, the development of communication infrastructure is also outstanding, and two-way interactive systems have also been constructed to implement distance interlocution while transmitting and receiving text data and/or video data between remote places through predetermined transmission means, regardless of either wire or wireless. For such distance interlocution, the two-way interactive systems enabling distance interlocution in an eye-contact state were proposed as systems for, instead of simply exchanging text data and partner interlocutor images, offering a closer interlocution environment in an indirect eye-contact state through the partner interlocutor images between interlocutors, for example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,526 and No. 6,005,604.